Breathe
by Sugar High Angel
Summary: based of the song by Anna Nalick. Kikyo must help her sister Kagome through a divorce from her cheating husband and mend he break that came between them three years ago. KikSess KagInu SanMir if u don't like the pairings don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_SHA: Yay! New fic! I'm really bored and have nothing better to do right now so I'm writing this fic. Plus I think Kikyo needs to be put into a better light cause to me she's a tragic soul put down because of evil ranting fan peoples. So read, enjoy and review! _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Maison Ikkoku (aka Kyoko in this fic) or Breathe (2 A.M.) they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Anna Nalick._

_**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**_

Kagome smothered down another sob as she dialed the number of her sister Kikyo. Listening to the ringing in her ear was not calming her for each ring seemed to signal that there was no one home. That there was no one left to turn to.

Kikyo yawned as she rolled out of her husband's arms and reached blindly for the phone that sat next to her bed. Blearily she looked at the alarm clock next to her head, it read 2 AM. 'who could be calling at this hour?' she asked herself mildly. Picking up the phone, the caller ID flashed Higurashi, Kagome. "Kagome?" she said out loud. Bolting up out of bed she ran into the kitchen and switched on a light before picking up the phone. "hello? Kagome?"

"Oh Kikyo!" came the sob from the other end, "I don't know what happened! He- he just left me! he left me for _her_." The sobbing was coming louder now. Koga Hokagi was the city's most eligible bachelor who had chosen Kagome to be his wife. One time after another, Kagome had forgiven on him for cheating on her, but Koga had apparently gotten what he wanted and Kagome was through. "Can you help me? please, I need someone to help me through this divorce…"

Some say there's no bond like a bond between sisters. Kikyo was about to find out just how much that was true.

Kikyo slipped into jeans and t-shirt and brushed her hair into a neat bun. Her husband Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So it's finally over between Kagome and that creep?" he asked. Kikyo nodded as she sprayed a splash of perfume onto her neck. He kissed her cheek and nodded, "good, she deserves much better than that bastard."

"I think so too. You know I never liked that guy in the first place, he's cheated on her more times than should be allowed in a marriage." Putting on some lipstick, she slipped into her shoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "bye, I'll be back by dinner. Make sure that Rin eats lunch and gets a nap by at least 11:00. love you!" walking out the door she got into her black jaguar and drove over to Kagome's apartment. She then thought back to when Kagome had first brought Koga home to meet the family.

"_Kagome!" Kikyo heard her mom call from the front door. Setting down the knife she was using to chop carrots she walked to where her mom stood embracing her younger sister at the front door. It was then that she noticed a man standing behind her sister. He was tall and handsome with dark hair and intoxicating azure eyes. She had seen those eyes before… but where?_

"_OMG!" yelled one of their aunts, "it's Koga Hokagi! I saw you on the cover of ELLE!" _

_The man laughed cheerily as Kagome blushed. Kikyo was debating whether to laugh or stare in shock. She smiled as Sesshomaru walked in carrying their new born daughter Rin. "Here let me take her." She said reaching for her baby. Cuddling the child to her breast, she moved toward Kagome who promptly forgot her embarrassment upon seeing the baby in her sister's arms._

"_Oh! Is that my new niece? She is so unbelievably adorable! She looks just like you Kikyo!" Kagome said placing a finger into the tiny hand stretched toward her._

"_yes, but she's got her father's intelligence with comprehension." Said Kikyo smiling. Kagome smiled and pulled her finger away. _

"_hi Sesshomaru! How's the job coming?" Kagome asked hugging her brother in law. _

"_very good thank you. How's your internship?" he asked in reply._

"_good, I just wish I could find a cell phone for a cheap price. The company's been bugging me about getting one for ages."_

_Kikyo inwardly sighed in relief, Kagome was sure going to love the gift from her big sister this year. "want to hold Rin Kagome?" asked Kikyo._

"_Yeah I'd love to!" she said holding out her arms. She cuddled her niece and grinned when Rin gave a sleepy yawn. Suddenly Koga walked over and glanced at Rin before looking at Kagome. _

"_hey babe, I gotta go. You know, lots to do. Bye." He said kissing her cheek._

"_already?" she said looking a bit put out. "well, if you must." She kissed his cheek and smiled half heartedly. "bye."_

_Kikyo watched the exchange with a stoic look on her face that would send even her husband running for his money. Koga waltzed out the door winking at one of their younger cousins in a not so innocent way. What was Kagome doing with this pimp? He was clearly only looking for sex, but Kagome had been blinded by that apparently. Though Kikyo had to admit, Koga was an Adonis to be sure. "Kagome, can I talk to you a sec?" she asked handing Rin to her husband._

"_Sure!" Kagome bubbled excusing herself from the vicious claws of their beloved aunt Kyoko. Following Kikyo into their old bedroom she sat down on one of the beds smiling happily. "so what's up sis? You needed to talk to me?" _

_Kikyo sat down, maybe this wasn't a good idea. First impressions were rarely right, but she just had a FEELING, about this one. After all, she was a mother now and she had those maternal instincts. "Kagome…how… how did you meet Koga?" she asked chickening out. Maybe she had just gotten a wrong impression._

_Kagome giggled behind one of her hands. "well, you know how I had just broken up with Hojo and all? Well, my friends thought it'd be a nice idea to go to a singles bar. So we went in and sat down and I saw tons of cute guys but none of them perked my interest, so I turned them all down. Then there was this loud yell and tons of flashing lights. Koga came in the door looking like a god!" Kagome sighed and looked down blushing, "he saw me and ran up asking if I'd be his girlfriend and well… he was so bold and it kind of turned me on you know? So I said yes. We've been dating for like a month now and I think he's going to propose soon…"_

"_WHAT! Kag, it's only been a month! You shouldn't rush into things like this! Do you have any common sense any more!" Kikyo yelled, her hair flying everywhere as she stood up. _

"_What are you talking about? You and Sesshomaru got married after going out for a month! Don't you remember that? You're just jealous because Koga is famous and I got him!" Kagome yelled back. She glared at her sister._

_Kikyo looked at her in shock, "Sesshomaru and I had known each other for twenty years! Kagome are you even listening to yourself any more? I'm happily married and have a child for God's sake! Why are you acting this way anyways?" _

"_You know, Koga said something like this might happen. He knows he's irresistible. I just can't believe my own sister would try to tear me away from the love of my life!" Kagome yelled grabbing her coat and walking towards the door._

"_Kagome how would you know if you loved him after four god damn weeks?" Kikyo screeched._

"_I… I… I just do!" and with that Kagome stalked down the stairs to the front door. Kikyo heard a clipped good bye then the slamming of a door. Falling to her knees, she buried her head in her hands and let the tears come freely. This was not how she had planned it. She just wanted Kagome to be happy! She loved her sister and just wanted the right guy for her, and Koga was far from Mr. Right. She wished he would be hit by a bus and die so Kagome could move on._

_Sesshomaru stepped into the room quietly and looked down at his wife who was curled into a ball sobbing. "you tried to tell her didn't you?" he asked sitting next to her and pulling her towards him. A muffled yes came from his lap. He sighed and stroked her hair. The males in his family had never been good at comforting, but when it came to a woman crying they would turn to puddles, though Sesshomaru and his father hid it well. They sat there for near an hour until his wife sat up, her stormy eyes red and puffy, reminding him of a sunset at sea, so tragically put out by the jealous moon. _

_Kagome refused to speak to Kikyo after that. When her wedding came a week later, Kikyo was not invited. It was the straw that broke the camels back. For Kikyo, the sun had set for the final time. Nothing can mend a broken heart._

Kikyo pulled into the small parking structure where Kagome shared an apartment with Koga. Judging by how his parking space was empty, he had gone to see one of his whores. Parking in his spot, she stopped the car and got out. She remembered Kagome's apartment number, she always knew it. She had waited in vain for Kagome to do something, anything to contact her. But nothing had happened until now. three years after their fight, a broken heart was mending. Knocking softly on the door she waited. A face that matched her own after their fight answered it. Kagome's voice, gravelly from her sobs tugged Kikyo's heartstrings. She ran forward and pulled her dear sister into her embrace.

"Ki…Kik…Kikyo!" came the sob as the girl fell apart in her arms. Pulling Kagome into her apartment, Kikyo sat the girl on the couch with her. "I should have listened to you all those years ago," Kagome said shaking with suppressed sobs, "I… I saw all the signs… but, I didn't want to see them and ignored them."

"Kagome, I won't tell you that I was wrong, but I won't tell you, you were wrong either. You were just blinded by that feeling of first love, but it wasn't meant to be. I want to let you know though, that I'm sorry for yelling at you. You are doing the right thing here divorcing the bastard. Now come on, how about we pack your stuff up and you come stay at my house until the divorce is finalized." Kikyo said smiling and standing up. Pulling off her jacket and rolling up her shirtsleeves, she walked into the main bedroom.

Kagome followed meekly. She pulled out a large suitcase and began piling clothes, make-up, hair brushes and jewelry into it. Grabbing a couple card board boxes she loaded up papers from work and other junk like that into them. She was glad Kikyo had come. Her biggest fear was that morning was that her sister would say no, no to helping and no to ever speaking with her again. their mother had died last year and Souta had moved to New Zealand with his girlfriend. No one was left but her sister since her friends had grown apart from her after she had married Koga since Koga said she needed to meet the rich and famous. They were no good either unless it involved some type of fashion or the other. When the last item was packed, Kikyo helped her carry it to her car and shockingly got it all in. Kagome sat down in the passenger seat and sat staring at her hands until a hand gently laid itself on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kikyo staring at her with a gentle smile on her lips. "I missed you," Kagome said suddenly.

"I missed you too sis," said Kikyo giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Now let's go to my place." They drove in silence for the most part, besides the casual exchange of small talk about Rin, Sesshomaru, and the weather. When they reached Kikyo's house the door opened and a little girl with jet black hair and blue eyes shot out and wound her arms around Kikyo's leg yelling "mama! Mama!" over and over.

Kagome smiled at this exchange wishing she could have a child who ran out to greet her like that. A pang hit her heart as she remembered her conversation with Koga about children.

"_Koga? How would you feel about having kids?" asked Kagome leaning against his side. _

_Koga sat up suddenly, "you're not pregnant are you?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear._

"_No, I was only wondering." Said Kagome cocking her head in confusion at his response._

"_Oh. Good, cause I hate kids. They pull my hair and mess it up before all my magazine shoots. Plus they're like poop machines!" _

"Kagome!" yelled Kikyo waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

"Wha- What?" said Kagome snapping out of her memory. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out a bit there!" she said laughing nervously.

"Are you ok? I was asking if you minded if we had some company for dinner with us. he might stay a while I just wanted to know if you'd be ok with that." Said Kikyo hoisting Rin up to her hip.

"Oh! Yeah that'd be fine. I really don't mind, the more the merrier right? So who is he?" she asked pulling the suitcase out of Kikyo's car.

"Oh, just Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha."

_BUM BUM BUM!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Breathe". They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Anna Nalick, so stop bugging me!

_**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**_

Kagome looked at her sister in confusion. "Why would it bother me if you had a guest at all? It is your house right? Or did you kill off the old loon that lived here in the first place?" she asked, a glint of humor coming back into the glowing storm blue eyes.

Kikyo laughed a rich bell like sound. "No, if any one killed the old loon off it was Sesshomaru in a blind rage over him raising the price of this house five times. Now come on in and let's get you settled. Rin? Can you help Auntie Kagome with her purse?" Kikyo asked the girl whose arms were wrapped tightly around her knee. Rin giggled and nodded. Shyly she stepped up to Kagome and held out her hands.

"Hello there little monkey! Did you want a banana?" Kagome asked Smiling.

"Rin not a monkey! Rin is Rin!" the girl laughed.

"Oh my! You are a smart monkey!" said Kagome tickling the toddler into a fit of giggles. Rin laughed as Kagome spun her around. Kagome set her down and handed Rin her purse. "There you go! Thank you so much!"

Rin ran into the house after her mother. Kagome followed a sad smile on her face. 'I can't believe how much Rin has grown since I last saw her! She's so pretty, just like her mama.' She looked into an open door to see Kikyo setting her suitcase onto a bed. The room was light blue with a navy ceiling covered with stars and a white smiling moon. Kikyo was still an artist after all these years. "Kikyo! This is gorgeous!" she exclaimed running her hand over a silky bed sheet.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru offered to paint the room but he has no skills with a paint brush what so ever. So I did the whole house! Can you believe it?" Kikyo said sighing. "I had a blast doing it though. I loved painting this house; it has such an awesome area." She smiled and walked out to the car again and came back with the rest of the stuff with Sesshomaru's help. Kagome was on the bed tickling a laughing Rin.

"Oh hi Sesshy!" said Kagome tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She heard Sesshomaru grumble about annoying pet names his wife called him in the hearing range of her sister. Giggling she followed Kikyo out to the kitchen to help her prepare dinner.

Inuyasha took another swig from the wine bottle sitting next to him. His best friend Miroku sat drinking a diet coke next to him. They were sprawled out on Inuyasha's couch in his posh apartment. Miroku turned to his friend and pulled the wine bottle away from him.

"C'mon dude, drinking isn't going to bring Kaguya back to you. You haven't been sober since last October. What is cheap wine going to solve?" Miroku asked dumping the rest of the bottle into a plant.

"Sober? How can I be sober if Kaguya's not here to-"

"Don't even go there." Miroku interrupted, "I don't want to know what that garden tool does with you in bed." Miroku chugged the rest of his drink than gave it a well aimed toss. It landed in the waste basket two feet away from him.

"Nice shot. Now c'mon, you gotta drive me to Sesshomaru's, last time I got a ticket." Inuyasha said standing up with a groan.

Miroku grinned and grabbed his coat. They walked out the door and drove off.

Kikyo set out the plates on the table and went in the kitchen to stir the pot of tomato sauce for the pasta one last time. Tasting a small sample she grinned and hummed her happiness. She had left Kagome sleeping in the guest room and heard a muffled curse as a thunk seemed to hit the floor. The sound of a car engine came from the driveway. Looking out the window, she saw Inuyasha get out and wave good-bye to Miroku.

"Rin no! Don't throw the vase!" Sesshomaru yelled from the front room. The sound of glass breaking and Rin crying brought Kikyo out of the kitchen. Kikyo was yelling at Sesshomaru for yelling at Rin so they didn't hear the knock on the door. A loud bang brought everyone to their senses, including Kagome who had been sleeping in the guest room. She gave a loud scream as she fell out of the bed.

Inuyasha heard the scream – and the screaming – and instantly became alert. Someone was in trouble! He then burst through the door which Kikyo was just opening. When it flew open she fell backwards right into Sesshomaru's arms. But at the moment the only thing on Inuyasha's mind was that someone – not Kikyo since she was knocked back when he barged through the door – was in trouble!

He heard the noise coming from the guest room he normally stayed in. Upon reaching the door he slammed full force into the door… which splintered… into a million tiny pieces.

On most days Kagome could handle this. But then again, on most days doors weren't splintering into her face. in fact this had never happened. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Dinner was… interesting so far. That was the only way Kikyo could describe it. Kagome was conviently placed across from an angry Inuyasha and he was across from a steaming Kagome.

"I said I'd replace the door." He growled.

She kept glaring at him.

He glared back, "what else do you want me to say?"

"If you said it, I might move you up on the chart from complete idiot to moron. But I suppose it would take a brain." She said deadly calm.

"So… Inuyasha how's business at the hotel?" asked Kikyo trying to end the fight.

"Great. So what are you saying woman?" he growled.

"I'm saying you're a complete idiot without a brain and cheap wine breath!" she seethed.

"So Kagome, I made an appointment at court tomorrow at 10:00 am, be ready okay?" said Kikyo.

"Court? What'd you do kill someone?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, my darling husband decided I wasn't good enough." She seethed, and then just deflated, "I guess it's true. I'm not good enough. Thanks Kikyo for dinner. I'm going to go unpack some more."

There was a thunk and then nothing. Kikyo and Sesshomaru turned and gave Inuyasha a simultaneous glare.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing." They answered in unison. In all honesty it was pretty creepy.

"Fine. I'll go apologize." He muttered pushing back his chair and getting up.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other and smiled. Works every time…

Inuyasha leaned against the door frame and watched Kagome throw clothes angrily at the closed closet door. She looked… sad. "hey." He finally said.

She jumped and turned around. She had been crying, that much was obvious from the way her face was red and blotchy. Yet, she looked beautiful. Woah, weird thought… "What do you want?" she asked her voice gravely.

"I came to say… I'm sorry. I just, forget what I'm doing and saying sometimes. I mean, after my girlfriend Kaguya left me, well I felt like shit. I still do in fact." He said with a small laugh. "I felt like you since she got together with one of the ugliest bastards on earth!"

Kagome giggled a bit, "Who's that?"

"Naraku."

"Oh my god, I met him at a dinner party once! I remember him, even when I was married he tried to get me in bed! I was so grossed out I threw up on his shoes! My husband was so embarrassed, he had to make an excuse and say I had a mild case of the flu." She said laughing so hard she rolled over on the floor.

"No shit? Ha! I wish I'd been there!" He laughed throwing his head back. He sat on the floor, "so can I help you?"

"Sure, do you know how to fold?" she asked.

"Sure do!" he said rolling a shirt around his hand and throwing it down AN: that's how I fold clothes! I don't see the problem!

"What is that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Folding," he said rolling another shirt up.

"How about I fold," she said taking the shirt from him and folding it correctly, "you can put the clothes in the closet on hangers. The pile is right there."

He got up and began putting clothes on hangers and hanging them up.

Kikyo had just put Rin to bed when she suddenly remembered something. Looking at her watch she saw it was 9:30, but she didn't remember seeing Inuyasha leave. "Sesshy? Honey? Did you see your brother leave?" she called quietly.

"Kikyo, how many times must I tell you that Inuyasha and I are half-brothers?" he called back.

Kikyo sighed and waved her hand in dismissal. "Just answer the question!"

"No, I did not see the dim wit leave." Came the muffled reply.

"That's odd," Kikyo thought aloud, "The last I saw of him, he went into Kagome's room to apologize…" she picked up a laundry basket with a few of Kagome's clothes and walked over to the door frame. Inside she saw Kagome with her head on top of Inuyasha's stomach asleep and Inuyasha asleep with his hand resting in her hair. "Awe!" squealed Kikyo softly. She tip toed into her bedroom quietly and grabbed a disposable camera she had left over from Halloween. Quietly moving back to the bedroom she stood in the doorway and adjusted it so it would take the perfect picture.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the constant "click" sounds and bright flashes behind his eye lids. He looked up to see Kikyo poised in the door way taking tons of pictures. "What the- Kikyo!" he whispered loudly still conscious of Kagome's sleeping form on his stomach. Gently he lifted her head off his stomach then got up and stretched. Then he leaned down once more and picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He looked at her sleeping, she looked so peaceful. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face. a "click" and a bright flash came from behind him and turned around and jumped at Kikyo but Sesshomaru appeared out of no where in front of her.

"I would appreciate it if you would not attack my wife when I am not around." He said in an icy cold voice. Inuyasha could hear Kikyo snickering behind his brother. He looked around Fluffy just in time to see her tuck the camera into her shirt, no way was he getting it now. he threw up his hand then walked around his brother to the door.

"See ya!" he called as he walked out the door.

Kagome woke to Rin shaking her frantically. "Auntie Kag! Auntie Kag! Mommy says time to wake up!" she said laughing.

Kagome smiled and sat up. 'that's funny,' she thought idly, 'I don't remember even getting in bed last night…' shrugging she stretched and stood up. "Tell your mommy I'm going to take a shower okay?" she said. standing up, she grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom. Sighing she turned on the shower and got undressed. Stepping in she groaned as the water hit her back, 'boy my muscles are cramped. I need to start doing yoga again that always kept me limber.'

Kikyo was just setting out plates for breakfast when Kagome walked in wearing a black pantsuit and just clipping her hair up. "Hey!" Kikyo said, "want some breakfast? We have to leave in half an hour."

Kagome nodded and sat down adding the last pin into her bun. She took a long sip of her coffee and sighed happily. Nothing like a fresh cup of coffee in the morning. "Mmmhmm. This is really good!" she said with a huge smile.

"You like it? It's my special brew. Here, have some bacon and eggs. You need to eat something if you want to stand up to Koga at court today." She saw Kagome nod meekly then slowly begin to pick and nibble on her food.

The court doors opened and a weedy looking man called out, "Inutashio, Kikyo! Higurashi, Kagome!" taking a deep breath, Kagome walked straight into the court, keeping her face clear. People from all directions glared at her with hate, disgust, or disdain written all over their primped up faces. Kikyo noticed this and gave them her glare that would peel the inch thick make up from their putrid faces. They all looked away quickly. Sesshomaru would have been proud.

Kagome's lawyer Ruby stood and took her hand. The judge called out and the trial began. Kagome looked over at Koga who sat looking suave as ever. As if he sensed her eyes on him, he turned and looked straight at her and smirked as if to say, "yeah I know I'm sexy and I know you want to come back to me."

"Mr. Koga," began the judge, "is it true you and Ms. Kagome signed a pre-nup before you were married?"

Koga just looked bored as he drawled, "of course, I always have a pre-nup when I marry some sexy chick like Kagome here." He said with a smirk.

"Mr. Koga that is irrelevant." Said Ruby.

"Fine. But you know, she is some tiger in bed…very limber."

"Mr. Koga, if you do not cease, I will be forced to have the bailiff escort you out of here." Said the judge.

Inuyasha watched in disgust as Koga blatantly told the court Kagome gave great sex. He was sitting in the very back of the court. He had been curious about Kagome's soon to be ex husband. He should have figured it had been Koga; he had seduced and broken so many girls' hearts… that damn cocky bastard. He looked back and saw Sango holding a video camera in the back.

"Hey Sango…" he said quietly.

"Oh, hey Yash! I'm just getting this footage for the news." She said pausing the camera as the court took a recess.

"Do you really want to embarrass that poor girl on national TV.?" he asked.

"That's Kikyo's sister right? What, you got a thing for her?" asked Sango with a smirk, "you know I have no choice. I have to earn my pay."

Inuyasha glared at the brunette, "look, just because you are the girlfriend of a lecher, gives you no right to become one yourself. Just remember who set you two up. Any way, what if I paid your stupid news company off to not put that footage on live TV.?" he asked slipping out a bundle of hundreds he had brought just for this type of situation.

"I don't know… well, looking at how she's handling this… how about I do an exclusive interview with her instead of showing the court tape. Think you can make that happen?" Sango asked her finger over the rewind button.

"I'm pretty sure, hold on I can go ask her." He replied walking toward the front of the court. He stood behind the bars that separated the audience from the front of the court. "Hey Kagome!" he said. She turned around in shock.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Oh god, you didn't hear Koga's little speech did you?" When he nodded she groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Hey its okay don't worry. Look, I want you to meet someone." He said. He took her hand and pulled her toward the back. Sango stood there patiently waiting. "Kagome, this is Sango, a good friend of mine. She's also a news reporter. She wants to do an exclusive interview with her."

"I don't know…" said Kagome looking uncertain. She looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

Inuyasha looked at her, at this moment she was the most vulnerable. "Kagome," he began, "I think you should do this. It might be your chance to get the truth out to the public. I know this guy, if you don't say something now, he will later." He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

She took a deep breath, "ok."

She was scared, that much was obvious. How could he say no to her, besides, this was a chance to expose Koga for the bastard he was.

"Ok Kagome, just remember, short answers. I don't want you to become a scandal." Sango said threading a mike onto Kagome's suit.

"Ok, short answers. Got it." Kagome said through the make up brush moving over her face.

"Alright in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" yelled Sango sitting down and pulling out a note pad.

"So Kagome, how did you meet Mr. Okkami?" Sango asked smiling.

"I met him at a bar in Nagasaki." Kagome replied smoothly.

"I see, and did you talk to him or did he talk to you?"

"He spoke to me first."

Sango grinned, this woman was a pro! This was going to be very easy. "When did he propose to you?"

"He proposed the day after Christmas, 2 years ago." Kagome replied, "Right after he met my family."

"And, why did you two decide on a pre-nup?"

"It was Koga's decision. He said that he wanted to make sure."

"Ok, when did you find out about the affair?"

"Two months ago. His mistress called my personal cell and told me about the affair."

This was interesting, why would the mistress call Kagome's cell? How would she have her number? "So why did she call you?"

"She was, one of my very good friends. She knew Koga before and had an affair with him in his last marriage. She was sick of keeping it a secret."

"So this isn't Koga's first time with adultery?"

"No, my friend told me he's had an affair with her through all six of his marriages including mine."

"And…cut." Said Sango, "excellent job Kagome! That dirty bastard won't look so pretty after people see this. But be warned, some people will think you're just a jealous ex, so keep your chin up!"

"I will, thanks Sango. Can I call you sometime?" asked Kagome, "You've been so nice!"

"Sure thing!" said Sango excitedly, she thought Kagome was such a sweet girl. A good friend. They gave each other their numbers and walked away together to get coffee.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: so tell me what you all think!


	3. AN

AN: sorry folks, i just got my lap top taken away by my mum and now i can't type because everything was saved on there. so, as soon as i get my lap top back i'll resume typing. My Little Sins Chapter 4 in underway! stay tuned for more soon! LOL, i love you all!

Sugar High Angel


End file.
